Yang's Task
by nights1234
Summary: Yang is on the verge of failing Oobleck's Military history class, the only way she can pass is by doing Oobleck a favor. Setting him up with Ms. Goodwitch. Rated T for foul language, but nothing more than that.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the stage

**This is my first non-emotional story, so it might not be my best work, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless. If you liked this story, check out my other story(s) and consider following this if you want to see the next chapter.**

"God damn it!" said Yang, she was alone in the team room. She had been getting horrible grades in her Military and General History class. She was frustrated because of the amount of names she had to memorize. 'There is absolutely no way that I could pass this class without extra credit.' She thought 'I guess I'll ask for some tomorrow, for now I need to study.' She started writing in her journal. "Many theorists believe that General Lagoon's forces were beaten by the Faunus… because…" Yang yawned. "I guess I can go to sleep." She thought. Yang closed the book and set it to the side.

"Yang! Get up!" something was shaking her. Still groggy, she was swinging hoping to hit a snooze button. Then she realized that it was Ruby. "If she doesn't get up, I say we leave her." said another voice. "Yang classes start in three minutes!" Now Yang shot awake. 'Shit I'm gonna be late!' she thought. Yang bolted up and started running to class without getting ready. Half-way to class she ran into Phyrrha. "Um, Yang?" said Phyrrha trying to suppress a laugh. "You might want to consider putting on some clothes." Yang looked down. She had nothing but a transparent undershirt on showing her bra, and a set of shorts. Yang turned around and ran back into her room, throwing on her Yellow tank top, and her Jacket. 'That's better.' She thought and ran to class.

"So, in conclusion-"Professor Oobleck said whizzing around the room. He was cut off by Yang bursting through the door. "So nice to see you Yang. Would you like to continue the lesson, considering that you just interrupted my class?" Yang paused where she was and took a seat. Everyone was staring at her. "Well, uh…" Yang looked at the board, a picture of a stick on top of a rectangle, and the words "Swampbeck" and "spy." "Uh, General Swampbeck had gotten information from… Spies posing as strippers!" Yang said confident that she was somewhere close. The classroom was filled with giggles, and whispering. "Well, maybe if you were in class earlier, you would not be in this situation. Poor Ms. Xiao, these people are not laughing with you, they are laughing at you. I shall speak to you after class." The rest of the class was just like regular, then the bell rang, and it all went Yang had no Idea what she was getting herself into.

"So, Ms. Xiao, I understand that you are struggling in this class?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you wish to have any chance of passing my class, because as it stands, even if you have perfect grades on every single assignment the rest of the semester, you will still fail my class."

"Yes sir."

"There is one way for you to pull your grade up. So I understand you are good with dealing with people right?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to set me up with Ms. Goodwitch."

"Yes si- wait what?"

"You heard me, if you are able to set me up with Ms. Goodwitch, I will give you an A in this class for the semester."

"Well, I guess I have no other option then, right?"

"Nope, so are you in?"

Professor Oobleck had his hand stuck out, offering a handshake to seal the deal. Yang had no choice, this or failing the class. "So, what will it be? Are you in or not?" The hyperactive professor that had seemed quirky, and overly energetic was actually becoming a very competent teacher, knowing how to manipulate his students. Yang shook on it, there was no going back. "So, where should I begin?" asked Oobleck. "Well, show me how you would talk to Ms. Goodwitch." Said Yang "Well, the problem is, I just can't. I've tried to talk to Glynda outside of work, but I just can't bring myself to it."

"Well then what are we gonna do? The semester ends in two weeks."

"Aha, I've come prepared." Said Professor Oobleck "Put this in your ear." He handed Yang a small earpiece, and put the other set into his own ear. "Tell me what to say, and I'll say it."

"Well first" Yang said, fix how you look. "pull up your tie up and fix your shirt."

"But my shirt is completely fine." replied Oobleck, pulling his tie up.

"Exactly, you do not show off your body enough, I want to turn you into a man Professor, now are you with me or not?" exclaimed Yang, with a new look of creativity in her eye. After Professor Oobleck had "fixed" his shirt, Yang told him. "You don't really rock that look, let's try something else. Take that off, and try on this. Yang pulled out a black t-shirt."

"But, I can't just undress in front of a girl, much less a student." replied Professor Oobleck.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, it's not like anyone is gonna see you."

"If, you say so…" sighed Oobleck, taking off his shirt. Now Professor Oobleck's shirt was off, he didn't look athletic, but he wasn't fat, he was just… slender. "Ok, so how did you just so happen to get this shirt?" asked Professor Oobleck, examining it without putting it on. Yang replied "Oh, I just found it." waving her hand to show that it didn't matter. "This is so embarrassing, I hope that nobody- "

"Hey Professor I just wanted to give this to you, since I forgot it last…" the words were cut short. Blake had walked into the class to see the shirtless professor, and Yang looking at him, alone in a room. "I'm guessing that this isn't a good time to hand in my paper." said Blake, slowly backing into the door. "Wait, Blake, this isn't." Yang called back, but it was too late, Blake had ran out of the doorway. "Oh, god I'm gonna lose my job. Well, I guess the shirts on; Now what?" asked Professor Oobleck, becoming jittery again from nervousness. "Well now that we have everything in place, let's go get you that professor!" said Yang, pushing professor Oobleck out the door to the teacher's lounge, hoping that Professor Goodwitch was there.

Luckily she was, "Come on, get in there" Yang said as she tried to push a Professor Oobleck. "Suddenly I don't think that this is such a good idea. If you stop, I'll give you an A for the semester, no an A for the rest of the year." stammered Oobleck, who was starting to become a nervous wreck. "Too late Oobleck." grunted Yang as she pushed him through the door.

Yang had managed to push Professor Oobleck into the door. "Uh, h-h-hi Glynda." stammered Oobleck. "Hello Bartholomew." replied Glynda, looking skeptical. "Compliment her looks." said Yang. "Uh, your hair looks great today." said Oobleck. "Did you do anything new with it?" Goodwitch looked at her Oobleck and smiled, "Thanks, though it always looked like this; I'll take that as a compliment though."

"Ask her about what she has been doing lately." said Yang.

"So, is anything new?"

"Not really, But I am going to the concert hall for a performance on Friday."

"Ok, here is the moment of truth, I'm with Weiss and she can arrange for you two to get special seating, ask her if she is going with anyone."

"So, uh… are you going with anyone?"

Oobleck was becoming a nervous wreck; he was shaking, and knocked over a coffee mug. "What do I do after?" whispered Oobleck. Glynda's face turned skeptical; she slowly walked over to Oobleck and put her hand by his cheek. Then she moved her hand to his ear and took out the earpeice and proceeded to set it to the side table. "If you want to ask me out, then let's start over." said Glynda, looking Oobleck in the eye, observing him. Yang and Oobleck sighed. Shit, this just got a whole lot harder.

**I wanted to leave that was going to happen next up to you, so send me a message telling me what you want to have happen next. I hope you have enjoyed so far, and I hope that you stay for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: So What Did You Say?

**Hey guys this is the second chapter of my Yang's Task series, if you guys want to stay updated, and want to check out more stories that I post just like this, don't forget to follow to stay updated. If you really liked this, don't forget to favorite this and leave a review telling me if you liked it. If you didn't then tell me how I can improve. Either way, I hope that you liked this nevertheless, and I hope that you guys liked reading this as much as I did writing it! (If, you pay attention, I was going to make this a two shot story, but you can find where I would have ended it pretty easily. I am going to continue with this series because of all the good reviews I got about it.) **

"So…" continued Glynda, pacing around the room with anticipation "Did you have something that you wanted to say to me?"

"Y-y-yea, I was wondering…" stammered Oobleck, who was panicking. He had never been more scared in his life. Who knew that instead of a monster, it would be just a fellow co-worker that would cause him this much stress. "If you would go out with me?" said Oobleck so fast that it came out in a blur of words. "What was that?" asked Glynda with a mischievous smirk on her face, obviously using this opportunity to entertain herself.

Meanwhile Yang was a nervous wreck. "I knew that I should have taught him something before I threw him out onto the battlefield. Now I'm gonna fail the class." Yang thought while pacing, trying to figure out what to do. Then she had a brilliant idea, but she needed the proper set-up. She looked around for people carrying a good weapon she could use. At that moment, conveniently enough she spotted Blake, walking back from class looking down at the paper that she was supposed to turn in.

"I need your help. Hey, can I borrow your weapon, and can you help me with something? k thanks!" said Yang suddenly pulling Blake by her arm, and dragging her to the entrance of the room. "What do you want this time?" asked Blake with a sigh, clearly not wanting to be dragged into whatever Yang was planning.

"I need you to shoot Glynda."

* * *

"W-w-wait- What?" replied Blake suddenly, her eyes bolting up towards Yang's determined face.

Blake and Yang held eye contact for a good ten seconds before Yang finally understood what she had said. "Oh, no I don't want you to kill her; I need you to break the base on her high heel. You see, I need you to do this for me, and you are the only person that I know that can aim like that with a small weapon. Besides, I know the kind of things that you read at ni-i-ght." said Yang making sure to roll the "I" making it so that it sounded like teasing a serious thing, knowing how to manipulate people as well.

Blake's face had become a slight pinkish color. Blake had a habit of reading some… intimate graphic novels that she was less than proud of. She had no clue how Yang was able to find out about that. She had made sure to leave those books in pillow, so it wasn't like Yang would know where they are, but Blake knew that Yang could get what she wanted. What if Yang had found my collection? What if Yang would tell people about it? Blake couldn't leave that up for chance. "I'm" began Blake with hesitation. "I'm in" continued Blake with regret.

Yang on the other hand was quite surprised on the other hand. "Dang, I had no clue that would work. I had no clue that the threat would actually work. Ha, I need to make sure to check Blake's bed for her novels next time." Yang thought. "Ok, so here's the plan."

"So, I couldn't hear you clearly, what was that?" asked Glynda still smirking. Meanwhile, Oobleck was starting to sweat from the stress.

"I-I-I-I w-w-wanted t-t-to know, whether you would go-" Oobleck's words were cut short by a shattering of glass outside the room. "What was that?" asked Glynda, who was rather calm about it. Oobleck on the other hand had finally lost it. He had emotionally jumped about ten feet into the air, and had lost all courage to go on. Finally Oobleck had managed to regain his wits, and opened the door. Yang's hand was covered in glass, and if it wasn't for her gauntlet, covered in blood also. Glynda walked out first with Oobleck following close behind. "What is the meaning of-" Glynda tried to say, but was cut short by a gunshot. Glynda, not expecting two people, had lost her balance and fell backwards, right into poor Professor Oobleck, who was lucky enough to catch her in time only using one hand.

Professor Oobleck used his other hand to push up his glasses, and with new found confidence, said "So, I see that you're falling for me too. I will ask you again, will you go out with me?" Yang and Blake were genuinely surprised. Yang's original intention was for Glinda to fall, buying Oobleck time to escape his emotional torture, but this was a lot better. Now it was Glynda's turn to be stressed.

"I-I-I don't know, I-I guess I can plan that around my schedule Bartholomew." stammered Glynda Goodwitch, who was turning redder by the second. Yang had done it. Yang had set them up. Glynda had managed to get back up, and walked away.

* * *

"So, now that you got Glynda on a date, looks like my work here is-" said Yang, walking away with Blake. Unfortunately she was cut short by a hand grabbing the back of her collar. "Not so fast, so about those best in the house tickets." said Oobleck, who now seemed more like Ozpin, calmer and more collected. "Um, yea I was kinda lying about that… Sorry." said Yang, scratching her head.

"Get me those tickets, and make this night perfect foe the both of us, and then, only then will you pass my class." said Oobleck, letting go of Yang's collar. Yang immediately turned to Blake, and whispered "Help me please, or else everyone finds out."

Blake immediately started to panic, she needed some leverage over Yang, or else this was going to happen a lot more. "Ok, ok, just calm down." Blake whispered back.

"Well I'll see you girls around, said Oobleck, "oh, and good luck."

Yang silently cursed herself, this would have been so much easier if she had actually studied, but now wasn't the time to cry over spilled milk. Besides, Yang wasn't the kind of person that would do that. Yang only knew two things. First, this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. Second, she needed to get those tickets, no matter what.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope that you all are having a wonderful day. If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave reviews to this series, and if you want to stay updated with some of my other stories, follow me as a writer, and I will keep you updated with a new stories and updates to this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tickets to an A (Part 1)

**Let's hope that senpai notices you this Valentine's day! **

**Hello there faithful readers, and welcome to the third chapter in Yang's Task, I was delayed for a while because I… kinda lost interest for a while, I know that I had created a schedule for this, but I didn't really enjoy being forced to have a deadline, so I will upload on my own time, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter of Yang's Task. If you enjoy my work, consider following me at:**

** pages/Nights-Writes/498523770266111**

** /NightsWrites**

"Well shit."

Yang was walking back with Blake, contemplating different way that they could get their hands on tickets to that concert. "Maybe we could just ask them for tickets?" suggested Yang with a frown.

"Do you honestly think that would work?" replied Blake.

"Well, we got this breast for it." said Yang extremely bluntly.

"I guess you do have a point, but can't we just ask Weiss or something? Her father can probably do something." replied Blake still annoyed about the predicament that she was forced into.

Yang and Blake had finally made it back to the team room. It was dark with Ruby and Weiss sleeping in their respective beds. Yang gave a yawn and climbed into her own bed before climbing into her bed. Blake began to take off her clothes to put her yukata on. Blake had taken her undershirt and her vest, and set them to the side. Yang had sat up from where she was sleeping, and gestured to Blake.

"Blake" Yang started "Come here."

Blake had walked over to her with nothing but her bra, and her shorts. Yang was starring into Blake eyes, and Blake was staring into Yang's eyes. The dim lighting had set an intimate mood, and Yang had leaned over and put her hand underneath Blake's chin affectionately. Blake had leaned closer to Yang, and likewise with Yang. Yang's face was now right in front of Blake's. The silence was satisfying, and comforting, until Yang opened her mouth to speak.

"I told you that you had the breasts for it." said Yang, pulling her face away and dropping her head back onto the bed. "Well good night Blake!"

Blake had crawled into her bed and replied to Yang. "Good night Yang."

The next morning was just as frantic as the last. Yang had overslept again, completely unaware of the time while she was dreaming. She was dreaming of different things, parts of her dream were fuzzy, and some where clear. But that wasn't important right now; she had to get to class. Yang bolted out of the room, making sure to change before leaving the team room. "Class starts in two minutes, I got enough time." Yang told herself, trying to keep her pace. Yang ran down the hallways, sprinting to find the military history class. "Almost there…" Yang kept on telling herself as she was reaching the entrance.

Yang burst through the door, right after the bell rang. Yang was late, but just by a few seconds.

"Miss Xiao, you are late, again" started Oobleck "I will have to speak to you after class."

A wave of whispers filled the room, making the peaceful room turn into more of a courtroom.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"I heard that Professor Oobleck and Yang."

"I don't know what happened, but apparently…"

"Ooh, sounds kinky."

Yang shot a dirty look at Blake. What did she tell the others? Blake looked up, sensing that someone was looking at her, and then realized that it was Yang. She immediately turned back to her book and tried to ignore Yang's gaze. Yang tried to ignore the burning feeling in her head, but knew inside, that she needed to get back at Blake; and she needed to get back at her good. Yang's thoughts were interrupted by Oobleck's voice trying to control the class.

"Ahem, so in class yesterday, we covered how General Swampbeck defeated Count Fenrir during the Battle of Equilibrium a century ago." The class continued, and again, Yang didn't play much attention, fighting off the urge to fall asleep. Suddenly after what felt like days, the bell had rung. Yang had gotten up to leave when a voice brought her back into the room.

"Yang, may I speak to you? Oh, same to you Blake." said Professor Oobleck. Yang remembered that she needed to speak to Oobleck, and glanced at Blake, who rolled her eyes and began to walk to the front of the room.

Yang's mouth went dry. She had until Friday to get tickets to that concert, and it was Wednesday. "So may I ask you girls how you plan on getting those tickets?" asked Oobleck darting around the entrances and windows to the room to make sure that nobody was listening in. Blake immediately looked at Yang, looking for an answer. Yang noticed this and looked around for an excuse that could be used. She didn't Weiss having those tickets. She would have to get some money to afford those tickets. It was a good thing that the theater in Vale wasn't very popular, especially during this time of the year, so it couldn't be that expensive.

"Do you know where we could get jobs?" asked Yang, hoping for some fast easy money.

"I have no clue, try asking around downtown. Become a stripper if you have to, just get me those tickets." replied Oobleck as he darted back to his desk.

"Sure thing, we'll be heading off now replied Blake signaling Yang to get out of the room with her as soon as possible while Oobleck was shuffling through his papers.

Yang and Blake shuffled out of the classroom as soon as she could, and looked at Blake.

"Well, I guess that you don't have an idea." sighed Blake, looking into Yang's eyes, but Blake knew that look too well.

"Well, you know what professor Oobleck said? About not caring what job that we got, as long as we got the tickets."

"You can't be serious, we're becoming strippers and working off of tips?" complained Blake in reply.

Blake's look became serious, and in reply so did Yang's.

"I know that look in your eyes; you are serious about this aren't you." Blake said before sighing in defeat.

"I'm so glad that you're willing to strip for me!" squealed Yang, "First we gotta go apply for a job, but that won't be too difficult, just as long as we remember, the greatest weapon we have is our breasts." replied Yang.

Yang and Blake began to walk off together towards the entrance.

"Maybe if you make enough money, we can get you some catnip or something!" said Yang jokingly.

"I don't do drugs."

**THANK YOU FOR READING the third chapter in Yang's Task, I know that I have not been frequent in my updates, but I will write at my own pace so that I don't get so bored, because truth be told, I kinda lost motivation to write for a bit. But I'm back and I think that I am gonna stay on my own schedule. If you want to keep updated with me as a writer, follow me at**

** pages/Nights-Writes/498523770266111**

** /NightsWrites**

**Thank you for reading, and pray that your senpai notices you this Valentine's Day!**


End file.
